To Run Forever
by VenusInHerHair
Summary: Written in response to Unattainable Dreams' Prompt Exchange Challenge for March 2013. Prompt from siqwithaQ: ""It feels like it will never end, but however hard you try you can't run forever."—River Song (Doctor Who)" - a letter from a desperate Father to his missing Son.


**To Run Forever**

*Disclaimer: As always, no copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

**[This very short, almost 'drabble'ish story was written in response to _Unattainable Dreams'_ Prompt Exchange Challenge for March 2013. I was given a prompt from _siqwithaQ_: ""It feels like it will never end, but however hard you try you can't run forever."—River Song (Doctor Who)", and wrote this. This is my first time participating in a challenge like this, so please give me all the con-crit you can muster! I'm only sorry I haven't had the time recently to write more! Thanks everyone ^.^ x]**

***.*.*.*.***

Son,

I want to tell you a story. It's a story I perhaps ought to have told you some time back, before you left. But it's not an easy story to tell. Difficult stories are never easy to tell.

When I was your age, I ran. And it may surprise you to know that I ran for a far lesser reason than I presume you have.

To my great sadness, I can't claim to know you well enough to safely assume anything about why you left. At a guess, your Mother and I concluded that you were afraid. Don't be angry, my Son, at my use of the word. Fear is not always bad. Fear is the father of courage. But you've been missing for nearly a year now. And I know this from experience: when you run, it feels like it will never end. But, my son, however hard you try, you can't run forever.

Soon after I finished at Hogwarts, I was taken into my father's office at our family home, much as you were called into mine. And, in a manner that will seem very familiar to you, I was informed in no uncertain terms that I was to be married, to your own Mother, no less. This is what makes the story difficult to tell.

The truth is, Draco, that I didn't want to marry your Mother. This was through no fault of hers - I barely knew her at this time - but because I was in love with another.

This other woman, whom I shall not name, was the first woman I had ever truly loved. She was a fellow Prefect of mine, but she was not how you may be imagining her to be. She was not in Slytherin, she had a heart of gold in fact. Draco, she was not even a Pure Blood.

At the time, of course, none of that mattered to me. I was in love, and these things never do matter when the heart comes into play, damnable organ of weakness. I fell in love with her determination, her strength of character, and her passion. Although others warned me many a time that we could never be together, it was these things I held onto. I loved her, and in my eyes it was the beginning and end of everything.

When my father told me that I was to marry another, I knew that I couldn't refuse him. I could see no way out. I thought that perhaps I could find some way to elope with my beloved, but of course it was hopeless. I made a rash decision in the dark hours of the night before my official betrothal to your Mother; I scrawled a note on a scrap of parchment and sent it by owl to my beloved, took a hold of my wand and a small purse of gold coins, and left my Father's Manor. I was gone for just under two months.

Looking back now, I can see that I was foolish, and young men in love always have been, and always will be. The woman I was so impossibly in love with never even replied to my owl, and the next time I saw her she was happily married to another. I realized what I have told you; when you first leave, you are hit with an exhilarating sense of freedom, it truly feels like you can keep going, and never come up for air. But, my Son, however hard you try to escape your Fate, to escape your duty, you simply can't run forever.

When I eventually returned, my parents were furious. Thankfully, the Black family had not

yet made other arrangements for their daughter, and I was betrothed to her shortly after. This next part may surprise you: by the day of our wedding, I was very much in love with your mother. The heart is a spectacular and remarkable organ.

You may be wondering why I have told you this. But, as I have said, I cannot know for sure what your reasons were for leaving. My own story may bear close resemblance to yours, or may be utterly irrelevant. I may never find out. But, Draco, if any of what I've told you in this letter bears similarities to what you're going through, just remember this: however hard you try, you can't run forever.

Your mother and I want you to know this, that when you do return to us, (and, Son, I truly hope that day will come soon), you will be welcomed home. We bare you no ill will.

I do hope that this owl finds you well, Draco.

Yours sincerely,

L. Malfoy


End file.
